Alice of jojo Sacrifice
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: He didn't want to disappear...He wanted people to dream about him...he chose four alices to make his world anew...And his name...Dio Brando
1. Prologue: Dio the Dream

Once upon a time, there was a tiny little dream, Then it showed a Blond haired man with a red and white outfit brown leather red eyes and a purple scarf to go along with it, The person who had the dream is unknown, and it was really such a small dream The little dream started to think, I Don't want to disappear...how can I make people dream of me...The tiny little dream started think to itself out loud, and it finally came up with an idea, I will make the people come to me...and then they will make my world...and the dream's name...Dio Brando.


	2. Chapter 1: Lisa Lisa the first alice

" Sigh, What should I do? " Dio mumbled to himself, "No one to play with, and no one to see wonderland" he was bored, mainly because there wasn't a single soul to play with him, But he knew that someone would come to Tugley woods, the most mysterious forest you would ever see, "So this is Tugley woods" A brunette woman said "Looks like a place I can relax in for the day" The brunette woman had blue eyes and wore a dark blue dress with matching gloves a red scarf and also had black leggings and brown heels. Her name...was Lisa Lisa, a single mother who also had a son named Joseph, She was courageous and very protective of her son, who hired a nanny to watch her son during her walk to the Tugley woods, Dio looked at her from afar and said "This lady looks like the perfect playmate to my whim, maybe I could ask her" Dio went down from his hiding place, walked to the entrance to the Tugley woods "Excuse me, Do you know a woman named Lisa Lisa?" He said "Why yes I am Lisa Lisa" Lisa Said "So...why are you here and what's your name?" "Dio Brando" He replied smiling at her, Dio wore a black shirt with a yellow jacket with matching trousers a green belt and golden elf like shoes. "Looks like I'll be on my way Mr. Brando" Lisa said "But wouldn't it be nice my dear lisa if you can take this to protect yourself" Dio replied, He then gave Lisa Lisa a sword with a gold handle and a red spade mark on the very same handle, entrigued by look and the thought of protecting herself Lisa Lisa snatched the sword from Dio and said, "Thank you for that wonderful present Mr. Brando" the way she spoke wasn't normal for a girl like her, she was kind and courageous before but now she spoke more aggressively towards Dio, "If your asking NO I'm not going with you in the woods I perfer being alone, Thank you very much" She suddenly gained a red spade marking on her hand, but she didn't notice it however, Dio silently laughed then smiled a bit and replied in a more sadistic tone than usual, "Have fun out there Alice..." Dio walked way smiling quietly, Lisa Lisa started walking through the forest entrance, as she walked however she started to get bad feelings in her head and thought, "Alice?...who's this Alice?" While she was walking however a man with purple hair walked over...and started to attack her "Stop this NOW!" Lisa Lisa shouted, and as soon as the purple haired man could attack her for a second time Lisa Lisa slashed the purple haired man's head clean off, and as soon as blood started gushing out of his neck and onto the path, she walked along the bloody part of the woods saying, "So...I am the Alice he told me about...good..." but then came more men wanting to kill her, but she replied with "So more goddamn men to kill...nice" Lisa felt a tingly feeling inside her as if she was going crazy, and as soon as the group of men went close to her, Lisa killed them all with her sword laughing like a madman, one by one, after all the men were dead Lisa Lisa discovered that there blood was starting to make a path guiding her through the woods waiting for more victims to kill, those victims included...A blue haired man with red glasses, a blond man wearing a sweater and a tie and a scar on his left cheek, a dark purpled haired teenager with a pompadour, a blond haired woman with a blue and white dress, a man wearing a white suit and top hat and a moustache, a dark skinned man wearing an orange suit, and a red haired man with a green suit and cherry earrings. Lisa Lisa was near the clearing of the Tugley woods, she felt like she had gained a new power. but as soon as she was at the clearing however...something strange began to ocurr, she started to get dizzy and light headed and thought, "What the hell is happening...to me..." and like that fainted, however after a while she started to open her eyes and said, "Oh my god..." she was in a cage clothes covered with the blood of her victims, and the path she made was still there but her sword was in the distance covered in blood, and after she opened her eyes...she noticed something...the red spade marking on her hand, "what the hell is with this marking, And why the hell am I here?" She shouted angrily, Your trapped in a cage with nowhere to run...and nowhere to go young Alice. Dio laughed as Lisa Lisa cried out, "Just stop it already...STOP IT!" And as soon Dio stopped laughing he started to sing a song that went...

 **The first ALICE was a gallant red one**

 **Wielding a sword in a hand in the Wonderland**

 **Slicing down everything in her way**

 **This new ALICE deep in the woods**

 **Was trapped as a wanted fugitive**

 **If it weren't for the red path she she made**

 **No one would think she even existed**

"Stop it...I have children to take care of..." Lisa Lisa said breathlessly, Dio left the woods satisfied with what just happened "Poor young angry Alice or should I say Lisa Lisa was a reckless sinner who payed in the end..." after Lisa Lisa was trapped in the woods, The nanny of Joseph Jostar decided to take care of him, mainly because there possibly no chance that she would come out again. Detectives soon found the mysterious body but did't report it bizarrly.

Authors Note

 **Hope that you like it ^_^ the second chapter focusing on the second alice which Is gonna be played by Jotaro Kujo From Stardust Crusaders...also try and guess who the first alices victims are based on. Hint: there based off jojo characters.**

 **Alice human sacrifice is owned by Yugomi-P**

 **Jojo's Bizarre adventure is owned by Shonen jump and Horihiko Araki**


	3. Chapter 2: Jotaro The Second Alice

After the events of Lisa Lisa's dissapearance Wonderland became more quiter, Peaceful even. People completly forgotten that Lisa Lisa The first Alice, some people even thought she never exisited at all. Dio was in a dark quiet allyway trying to find "The Second Alice", "How can I Dio find another Alice to play with" Dio said creepily, "I need to find someone beautiful, powerful, kind, and maybe even a beautiful singing voice." He evantually saw a young tall man with a purple shirt and a dark blue coat along with matching trousers and brown japanese school shoes as well as a hat that looked like it was apart of his bluish black hair. He was walking among the crowd of people talking about miscellaneous things, his name was Jotaro Kujo he was seventeen years old and was really quiet ,he was smoking a cigarette with his head hanging low and his hand in the pocket of his jacket who also had a secret love for roses. "This man looks quite intresting. He could be the second Alice" Dio said, Dio was determind that he was the second Alice he knew he was a man who make his world bigger...And better.

Dio now wearing a smart suit and tie walked up to Jotaro and saw him in a rose garden near the town he was at, Jotaro was picking a bouquet of beautiful blue roses in which the petals flew off the flowers slowly and beautifully."Mr. Kujo" Dio said "Wait..Why do you know my name, and what the hell do you want from me?" Jotaro asked in kind and quiet tone, "I Dio just want to ask you a favour, nothing out of the oridinary just a simple task." Dio explained, "I want you...To sing to me." "W-what...Sing for you" Jotaro replied surprised, "Yes my diamond in the rough...Sing not only to me...But to the entire town, I know you have a wonderful gentle clear and quiet voice so it would be nice of you to sing a song or two." Dio replied "Look...I'm going to my father's grave in a few hours to mourn his passing, so can this singing be quick please?" Jotaro asked "Yes of course Jotaro", Dio replied happily "I just have to give you some lyrics first, y'know just for you to remember the songs I made for you." Dio gave Jotaro two lyric sheets with song titles on them one of which titled "Star Platinum" the other being titled "The Second Alice" they both had borders both at the upper right and bottem left corner "Star Platinum" Having stars and "The Second Alice" having blue roses with red markings. "So...Are you ready to sing...Little Alice?" Dio asked, "Y-yes...Dio" Jotaro replied confidently, Jotaro started to sing "Star Platinum"

"His name is Star Platinum, the greatest stand in standum magicians red and purple hermit and silver chariot are nothing compared to star platinuuuuuummmmmm." He sang and as soon as he finished...The people of wonderland...Started to laugh, at first it was a quiet giggle which later grew to a chuckle which later grew to loud uncontrollable laughter, but when he started to notice their laughing it suddenly stopped, he didn't know how it happened but one thing was for sure...It was just getting started. After a few minutes Jotaro started to calm down after what happened when he sang "Star Platinum", Jotaro stepped forward and looked at the other song sheet titled "The Second Alice" "Okay I can do this" he thought, and sure enough he started to sing.

The second ALICE was a fragile blue one

He sang to the world in the wonderland

Filling regions with so many false created notes

This new ALICE was that of a rose

He was shot and killed by a mad man

It left a flower blooming sadly red

The one who was loved was now forgotten

After singing Jotaro felt an empty feeling or more accurately...An empty bizarre feeling, Jotaro started to smile and later...Laugh, the people around him got scared and quickly move back, "So...You all want to see blood punks?" Jotaro said in a creepy maner, suddenly he went to a blond haired man with tan clothes and a matching hat along with a black revolver and snatched the revolver out of his hands and said. "Now...You've all pissed me off, YARE YARE DAZE!" Bang, the bullet shot through his head and his body collapsed on the ground lifeless...As a withered rose.

"Well" Dio sighed, "It seems another Alice has failed me, well...Jotaro always...A Stardust Crusader" He laughed,

The second ALICE was a fragile blue one

He sang to the world in the wonderland

Filling regions with so many false created notes

This new ALICE was that of a rose

He was shot and killed by a mad man

It left a flower blooming sadly red

The one who was loved was now forgotten

 **Authors note**

 **So...Yeah chapter 2 done BABY! it took a long time mainly because of schoolwork...Another thing you want the song "Star Platinum" is based on click here -** **watch?v=0UH_V5OtBiY** **finally the third alice is going to be Jolyne Kujo and I'll get back to my other stories don't you worry. ^_^**


End file.
